Nexo con el pasado
by LunaEstival
Summary: Pensamientos, dudas y sentimientos encontrados por Mirai Trunks al conocer a su padre en el pasado. Un corto One-Shot,bienvenido todo aquel que desee leerlo. Gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos pronto!


**Un corto one-shot sobre algunas de las reflexiones y pensamientos de Mirai Trunks, siempre quise saber qué fue de él...espero que les agrade, actualizaré pronto mis otras historias. Lo prometo!**

 **Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de éste one-shot son parte de la magia creativa de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 ** _CONFÍO_** _ **EN EL DESTINO**_

 _ **D** esde que mamá me confesó que aún existía una esperanza para nosotros y nuestro mundo, mi entusiasmo no se hizo esperar. Confiaba en que ella podría aportar, ella podría ayudarnos a derrotar al enemigo. Cuando me dijo que lo que había creado era una máquina del tiempo, algo dentro de mí no pudo comprender del todo cómo aquello podría salvarnos. Se supone que debía de viajar en el tiempo para destruir el laboratorio de ese científico insano el Dr. Gero?. Sí, debía de ser eso! Que excelente idea de mi madre, sin duda alguna._

 _Pero cuando escuché su petición no podía creerlo, enserio quería que regrese veinte años en el tiempo?, que advierta a sus amigos de los peligros que se aproximan y que así ellos puedan acabar con los androides asesinos, como si eso fuese posible!. Ni Gohan que fue mi maestro y era el saiyajin más poderoso que existía pudo vencerlos. No conocí a su padre, había oído de él; sé que había muerto hace muchos años por una enfermedad al corazón y también sé que era bastante poderoso, pero se supone que ellos en ésa época serían más débiles incluso que yo, cómo iban a vencer a esos androides?, no tenían ni idea del peligro que estaba por venir, mi madre me hablaba de Gokú, que es probable que él los pueda vencer ya que era muy poderoso, pero tenía mis dudas…y mi padre?, acaso él no era tan poderoso como Gokú?. No entendía bien las cosas._

 _Pero tenía que oír esas palabras, bastaron tan solo unas cuantas palabras dichas por mi madre para convencerme._

-En esa época tu padre vivía en mi casa, aquí…si regresas en el tiempo podrás conocerlo, verlo frente a frente. Además de eso, hijo…quizás cambiar el futuro sea la única manera de poder vencer a esos monstruos. Por favor, no quisiera que todo lo que paso vuelva a suceder, es demasiado sufrimiento el que hemos padecido. Tu padre no merecía morir, tampoco Gokú ni los demás. Por favor hijo, piénsalo bien. – _Le decía su madre mirando perdidamente a la nada y cuantiosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas y desgastadas mejillas, no era ni la sombra de la Bulma que alguna vez fue, todo le había sido arrebatado, el mundo como lo conocía, sus padres, su saiyajin, su alma… solo tenía a su hijo. El hermoso regalo que el hombre al que amaba le dejó, era el único motivo por el cual seguía viviendo._

-Madre…no me gusta verte así. Por favor no vuelvas a llorar, si tengo que hacer ese viaje lo haré, pero no quiero volver a ver una lágrima tuya. – _Le acarició el rostro y secó sus lágrimas, ambos se miraron y con una cálida sonrisa supieron que aquel día su destino cambiaría, el joven guerrero del futuro había decidido cambiar el curso de su historia._

-Muchas gracias Trunks – _Abrazó tiernamente a su hijo, era idéntico a su padre; desconfiado y cabizbajo. Solitario y temperamental. Pero como ella, era noble, puro y tenía un alma limpia._

 _No puedo negarme a esa petición de mi madre, además de eso; era probable que encuentre a mi padre en ésa época. Será la primera vez lo que vea ya que cuando murió aún era un bebé y no podía recordar, he visto durante muchos años como mi madre llora durante las noches recordándolo, escucho como menciona su nombre; sé que no puede olvidarlo, sé que aún lo ama. Aquello me disgusta demasiado, ella no merece este sufrimiento, quizás ésta sea la solución y podremos librarnos de este calvario. Ella_ _me habló muchas veces de Papá, recuerdo que de niño me encantaba que me contara sobre sus viajes en el espacio, de sus años como soldado al mando de ese tirano Freezer, del que mi madre me había contado algunas cosas, odié a ese monstruo; ella me dijo que él le había contado mucho sobre él y su pasado. Pero sin duda a quienes realmente odiaba con toda mi alma eran a esos malditos androides, acabaron con todo a su paso, sembraban muerte y terror. Jamás los perdonaré por lo que hicieron._

 _[...]_

 _Mi vida había sido siempre huir y esconderme mientras Gohan me entrenaba, recuerdo que cuando aún era muy joven y todo mi poder no estaba desarrollado, eso me frustraba demasiado, no podía convertirme en Supersaiyajin y eso era deprimente; quería ayudar a mi maestro, quería serle útil, un día quise enfrentarme a la androide número dieciocho pero él me lo impidió. Recuerdo claramente sus palabras, yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme y dar la vida si eso era necesario. Pero él me hizo comprender que no debía de ser así…_

 _"No cometas esa imprudencia, aún no eres el oponente indicado para ella; sé que tu instinto guerrero te pide a gritos entrar a la pelea y sé también que quieres vengarte...pero no es la forma correcta de proceder, Trunks. Piensa en Bulma, ella solamente te tiene a ti, eres la razón por la que lucha día a día, no mueras en vano, no le hagas eso… te necesita."_

 _Sé que solo quiso protegerme, horas después solo pude encontrar su cuerpo inerte; fue el golpe más duro que he recibido en la vida, él...más que un maestro; era como un hermano para mí. Le agradeceré eternamente por haberme salvado. Me costó tanto ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de la señora Milk, cuando supo que habías partido al lado de tu padre. Ella lo había perdido todo, lo siento mucho Gohan, no he podido vengar tu muerte, no he podido cumplir la promesa que hice ante tu cuerpo sin vida._

 **C** aían incesantes lágrimas por el rostro del joven muchacho, pero debía sobreponerse, ya había cargado con demasiado sobre sus hombros; necesitaba estar tranquilo. Mañana partiría en ese extraño viaje y aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez, era complicado describir lo que sentía. Pero también lo acongojaba la idea de dejar sola a su madre, si algo llegaba a sucederle sería el fin de todo.

* * *

A pesar de lo que le había sido advertido, jamás pensó que fuese real, que lo que su madre e incluso Gohan decían era cierto. Su padre era el ser más arrogante y además desconfiado que había conocido, su madre en cambio era exactamente igual; solo que ésta versión de ella sí sonreía de verdad. Pudo corroborar que todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el poder de Gokú era real, realmente era un guerrero extraordinario, aquello lo reconfortó, esperaba que el futuro cambiase positivamente; sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con su progenitor, pues éste se mostraba reacio ante la idea de que existiese otro saiyajin y peor aún, más poderoso que él. Claro que no tenía idea de que era su propio hijo, pero de todas maneras Trunks se alegró mucho de haberlo conocido, pensó que esto jamás ocurriría.

Y a pesar de todo deseó que su padre no muera nuevamente, no en esta línea temporal; deseaba verlo nuevamente a su regreso; se había prometido a si mismo regresar el día en que aparezcan los androides para ayudarlos y combatir juntos, no los dejaría a su suerte.

 _[...]_

Estaba equivocado cuando pensó que en verdad su padre los quería, estaba muy lejos de la verdad; tras dos años sin volver a verlo, había olvidado esa austeridad en el alma de la cual era dueño el Príncipe Saiyajin. Como su hijo, le costaba demasiado creer en que en verdad él no los quería, que no le importaban nada, algo dentro de su ser se negaba a creer eso totalmente. Cuando vio a su madre y a su pequeño yo del presente ser atacados por ese maldito androide no dudó ni un segundo en salvarlos, pero su padre? Qué estaba sucediendo?. Ni se inmutó, no le importó lo que pasara con ellos. ¿Por qué?¿ Acaso no los quería?.

Eran las preguntas que azotaban dentro de su mente, rencor y resentimiento comenzaron a aferrarse a su alma, todo era tan diferente de como pensaba. Pero aun así no quiso juzgarlo, no del todo, no aún; debía de conocerlo mejor, después de todo su madre se lo había advertido.

 _"-Tu padre era un hombre muy difícil, demasiado…pero creo que pude comprenderlo, no sé si pude saber todo sobre él; pero sé que me mostró un lado de él que nadie más conoció y sabes?, me siento muy feliz por eso. Porque sé que sentía algo por mí, nunca me dijo algo lindo y tampoco me declaró sentimiento alguno…pero estoy segura de que me quería, a su manera._

 _-Aún lo amas verdad madre?_

 _-Es difícil de explicar hijo, tu padre fue el gran amor de mi vida. Y aunque lo que sentí por él fue amor, ahora siento que le debo mucho, le debo la vida Trunks; porque él nos protegió._

 _-Enserio?, te confieso que cuando lo vi estaba muy feliz, pensé que ese día nunca llegaría. Pero gracias a ti pude verlo._

 _-Trunks, confía en él. Es mucho más de lo que aparenta._

 _-Sí madre, confiaré en él"_

Aquellas palabras de su madre parecían no tener sentido ahora, cómo pudo ser que ni siquiera se interese en ellos. Intentó calmarse, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para este tipo de reproches.

* * *

Las cosas se salieron tanto de control, hubo un nuevo enemigo que no estuvo en sus planes en ningún momento, tuvo que entrenar con su padre durante un año entero en la habitación del tiempo, parecía una eternidad; tres meses pasaron sin hablarse, cada uno había buscado su espacio y se dedicaba a entrenar a su manera, aunque Trunks no se dio cuenta, Vegeta estuvo pendiente de él todo el tiempo, en el fondo estaba orgulloso de su hijo y de lo poderoso que era, sin duda alguna era su primogénito.

No desperdició la ocasión en que vio como la furia de su hijo se salió de control para retarlo a una batalla, meses sin dirigirle la palabra pero no dejaría pasar ésta oportunidad para medir fuerzas con él. El muchacho accedió, todo ese rencor y resentimiento contenido al fin podría liberarse.

Fue una salida, un escape para ambos guerreros, uno pedía perdón por los actos cometidos y el otro por los sentimientos que atormentaban su ser. Después de ese combate ambos entrenaban juntos, es cierto que hablaban pocas veces, pero eso fue suficiente para crear ese nexo entre padre e hijo saiyajin que había existido desde el inicio de los tiempos, ellos no eran la excepción, darían la vida el uno por el otro sin dudarlo un segundo. Durante los meses restantes ambos crecieron, su alma se llenó de esperanza; existía una luz al final del camino.

Pudo comprenderlo, sin muchas palabras expresadas pudo reconocer sus acciones y gestos, era cierto; su padre era un hombre de pocas palabras; supo también que lo que movía a su padre era el deseo de poder demostrar su supremacía, de poder gritarle a la cara al enemigo que era más poderoso, conoció su sentir.

 **C** uando se enteró de lo que su padre había hecho al ver que Cell lo atacó causándole la muerte, había reaccionado como nadie lo imaginaba, desprendió toda su ira y se lanzó al ataque, aun sabiendo que perdería, sabiendo que no tenía argumentos frente al enemigo. Quiso vengar la muerte de su hijo, estaba claro…lo quería.

* * *

 _A pesar de todo, te agradezco mucho que me hayas enseñado todo lo que aprendí a tu lado este tiempo, ahora sé cómo te sientes en realidad, padre. Sé que eres un hueso duro de roer pero dejas algunas esquinas abiertas dentro de esa gran coraza que has creado, ahora sé por qué mamá no puede olvidarte, le enseñaste una manera distinta de amar, una forma nueva de demostrar lo que se lleva dentro. Te agradezco mucho por dejarme pasar, por darme ésta oportunidad. Sé que será la última vez que nos veamos, aunque preferiría darte un abrazo, sé que no lo permitirías. No importa padre, cuídate mucho; podré regresar al futuro con todo lo que ahora sé y lo que soy ahora, soy tu hijo; jamás estuve más orgulloso de serlo, ahora podré ver a mamá y ver a través de sus ojos tu rostro. Haz feliz a mamá, cuídala, protégela y también cuida de mí, del pequeño yo…a pesar de todo papá, quizás algún día, quien sabe…podré verte de nuevo. Quizás en otra vida y otro universo, o en algún otro viaje aunque suene imposible…confío en el destino._


End file.
